undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ninja
The Ninja, is an original CAW who is currently signed to the online promotion OCW (Online CAW Wrestling). He is the first ever OCW Heavyweight Champion. NSWL (2011) The Ninja only had one appearance in NSWL. He entered the Wrestlemania Pre-show gauntlet match but did not win. OCW (2011-2013; 2018-present) Debut, Heavyweight Champion and departure The Ninja made his OCW debut on the first ever episode. He was chosen by GM Enjolras to face Alberto Del RIo for the WWE Championship in a ladder match. He would go on the defeat Del Rio and was named the first OCW Heavyweight Champion. He would hold the title 3 months before dropping it to DJ Hero. The next day, he left the company. Return as heel and re-face turn The Ninja reportitly had re-signed a contract with OCW. He made his re-debut in a non-televised match against Alex Cousins in a winning effort. After the match, he attacked Cousins signifying his heel turn. At Extreme Rules, he would team with Greg Savior to defeat Cousins and Archangel in a tag team match. At TLC, he fought Cousins again and won again. The Ninja was then given a title match at the Royal Rumble but the match ended in a no-contest thanks to The Syndicate. At Eliminaition Chamber, Ninja turned face once again when he agreed to help DJ fight the Syndicate. Later that night, he competed in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Title but lost. At Wrestlemania, he attempted to break the streak by facing the Undertaker but came up short. He fought Joe Angelo for the World Title at Summerslam but lost. He would then get taken out by The Ascension at Survivor Series. At Money In The Bank, The Ninja returned and took out Ian Blaze backstage and defeated Drew Spade by count out after hitting an RKO through the announce table. On the second episode of OCW Nitro, The Ninja defeated Joe Angelo in the first round of the #1 contender tournament. He then defeated Archangel in the second round. In the final round of the tournament, Ninja lost to Greg Savior in a Fatal 4 Way Steel Cage Match. 2nd run; Intercontinental Champion Ninja had resigned with OCW about 3 months into it's relaunch. He made his debut at the OCW Smackdown vs Raw event where he replaced Cody Vegas in the Intercontinental title match after Vegas was taken out backstage by a mystery attacker. Ninja went on to defeat JZ for the Intercontinental title. Ninja's first title defense was successful against JT White. After that match, Vegas jumped him from behind. Ninja then faced Vegas at OCW Roadblock and retained his title. Ninja then defended the title at SummerSlam 2018 in the main event in an 8 man ladder match which he won, retaining against Vegas, Mike House, Jake Hawl, MCL, Matty Ice, Kevin FX and Gonzalez. Ninja then suffered his first loss since returning at OCW Revolution, where he dropped the title to Cody Vegas. Heel Turn; 2x World Champion At OCW Japan SuperShow, Ninja challenged Knightmare for the World Heavyweight title in a steel cage match. Just when Knightmare seemed to have the match won, the lights went out and the mystery attackers attacked Knightmare and then revealed themselves to be Sean Force and Sutton. Ninja then turned heel by aligning himself with The Crew as the leader and became 2x world champion. Championships and Accomplishments OCW: *World Heavyweight Champion - 2x (Current) *Intercontinental Champion - 1x Category:CAW Category:NSWL Category:OCW